Mei Akiyama
Mei Aakiyama (令菜・ ハンセン) is a student at Musashino Art University. She is childhood friends with Kurosaki Ranmaru as well as Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren. Appearance Mei is a woman of average height, she has long purple hair, reaching past her shoulders with a strand tied with a yellow ribbon and dark blue eyes. Her clothing style is mainly feminine but she doesn't pass up the chance to look "tomboyish" and wear dark colours and ripped jeans. Personality Mei is a kind and outgoing girl, she’s very sociable which had made it easy for her to make friends and get along with other people. Although this is frowned upon some elders, they don't say anything as she gets along well with other clan members which can be an advantage in the future. Mei is also playful and likes to harmlessly tease people, such as calling Ranmaru "Ku-chan" which makes him annoyed. Mei is also easily flustered by compliments, whether it be by her looks, skills or just a thanks for helping out - her brain stops for a moment and she tries her best to give compliments back which usually ends with a stutter and a blushing red face. History Mei was born into the Akiyama family, she is the second child out of four to Fumiko and Aiko Akiyama. Like her older brother, Mei was brought up with the importance of her family’s company and would go through training to be suitable for when she has to take over, although she knows she will have to be head of the company one day, she doesn’t want to and wants to pursue something she loves. From an early age she had always had an interest in arts, she would draw whenever she could and loved to pain. Her love for art would stay and grow as she grew older, she told her mother she wanted to pursue it, and although she had her mothers support, she was afraid of what her father would say. At the age of 14 she would tell her father how she felt, he was surprised and they had a long heart to heart talk about it, and in the end he supported her decision and let her pursue art as a career. Mei was beyond happy as she could something she had always loved, from then on she has always worked hard on her art skills but would still do learning about her family's company. Mei would attend parties thrown by other wealthy clans, groups and companies, here she would become friends with Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguji and Ranmaru Kurosaki. She would see them at other parties as well and would always talk to them, the four created a good relationship with each other. more coming soon... Trivia * Mei tends to flex her fingers before balling them into a fist when angry or frustrated. She also tends to keep brushing hair behind her ears when not able to concentrate as well as fiddling with her fingers when uncomfortable. Category:Characters Category:Female